Most people have 4 parathyroid glands (some have fewer than 4 and some have more than 4 glands). These glands lie behind the Thyroid gland in the lower neck. They are separate from the thyroid gland. The parathyroid gland controls Calcium levels in the bones and blood. There are many symptoms and problems that can be caused by an over growth or over production of one or multiple Parathyroid gland(s). Some of the most common problems caused by parathyroid abnormalities include: osteoporosis (bone loss), kidney stones, changes in Mood, fatigue, and muscle problems.
An abnormal parathyroid gland can be imaged using radioactive Sestamibi. Technecium is a radioactive isotope that is bound to the Sestamibi. Sestamibi is a molecular compound that is taken up by abnormal parathyroid glands. Unfortunately, Sestamibi is also taken up by the Thyroid gland. The thyroid uptake impedes the visualization of the parathyroid glands because of the close proximity of the parathyroid gland to the thyroid.
The systems and methods disclosed herein provide an improved approach for visualizing the parathyroid and diagnosing parathyroid abnormalities.